Slipped Away
by Tennyo no Ame
Summary: The well has been closed, never to be used for transportation ever again. With Kagome on one side, and Inuyasha on the other, the two are seperated; doomed to live the rest of their lives without the other.


****

Lyrics for 'Slipped Away' by Avril Lavigne

.-.-.

I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

Kagome leaned over the side of the well, glistening tears sliding down her cheeks and landing on the earthy bottom. _Inuyasha, _she called silently. More tears rolled down her cheeks at the thought of him. Though she knew that he couldn't hear her, she always kind of hoped that he would.

__

I miss you, Inuyasha… Kagome sighed, wiping away her own tears. Why couldn't she just forget about him? Although it was a stupid idea, it really would be for the best to forget about him.

She hadn't seen him for months, and it was killing her… would she really be able to go on living without him for the rest of her life?

At this, more tears fell from Kagome's brown eyes. _I'll have to… _she thought sadly, _I have no other choice…_

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same

Kagome walked away from the well, once again wiping cerulean tears from her eyes. Everything that had happened seemed like just yesterday, as the cliché went. Maybe that was why she couldn't forget; it was all still too fresh in her mind.

Kagome closed her eyes and placed her hands over her beating heart as she remembered it all…

__

Kagome stood at the edge of the lake, her raven hair blowing in the light breeze that swept through the valley. In her delicate hands, she held the last remaining pieces of the Shikon no Tama. The girl glanced at the small jewel shards in her hands, and then back at Inuyasha. She cast him a wistful smile, full of uncertainty, but at the same time, joy.

The Shikon no Tama was about to be completed. Naraku had been slain, they had collected all of the shards, and it was now time for the journey to come to an end. Kagome glanced at Sango and Miroku and smiled. She then turned to Shippou and grinned. He grinned back. All of the pieces of the puzzle were about to come together…

Kagome stared out at the lake, the midnight water gleaming in the sunlight. The girl exhaled, blowing out all of her tension and worry. She pressed her hands together in praying form and felt the Shikon jewel shards combine into one. She closed her eyes, smiling gently and reveling in the magic of it all. The journey was over; she could be at peace now; maybe tell Inuyasha her feelings. Her smile widened into a grin.

Kagome felt the Shikon no Tama leave her hands. Her hands fell to her sides, her eyes popping open, ready to beam at her friends. But, she was no longer at the lake.

Kagome looked around, confused. She was at home. Near the well in her time. Why had she been transported here? The schoolgirl looked in her hands, noticing that any indication that the Shikon no Tama had been there was now gone.

The girl's brow creased in concentration. What happened? _she asked herself. She reminded herself to ask Kaede when she got back to the Feudal Era. Kagome vaulted herself over the edge of the well. She landed on the dirt bottom, bruising her knees and hitting her head against the side of the well. She rubbed her head, moaning slightly._

Kagome stared up. She was still in her time… why? Kagome's eyes widened in horror. I'm stuck, _she realized, tears starting to well up in her eyes, _I'm stuck… _Kagome leaned against the side of the well, her mouth hanging open in sheer disbelief._

Kagome placed her hand over her mouth as she began to weep freely. Tears rolled down her cheeks and blurred her vision. She dropped to her knees and covered her eyes as she began to sob uncontrollably.

_   
  
I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

Inuyasha stared down at the well from his perch on the tree. How long had it been since he had seen Kagome? Three months? Four months? Maybe five? The hanyou wasn't sure. As far as he knew, it had been a year. Time always seemed to go so slowly when Kagome wasn't with him.

Inuyasha sighed and bowed his head. He refused to cry; he refused to let tears fall for the girl that he would never see again. And yet, he couldn't help it. Silent tears rolled down the hanyou's face. He growled softly at how pathetic he was.

Oh, how he wished that he could've said goodbye to Kagome. To tell her how he felt. To kiss her at least once before they were forced into separation.

Inuyasha's growl intensified as more tears began to fall from his eyes. He cried out in anger and sadness as he punched the branch of the tree in front of him.

_   
  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly…  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_

The hanyou leapt off of his branch and trotted over to the well. He stared down into the darkness. It was strange to think that it was once a portal to another world. To the world in which Kagome lived.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, remembering his lovely Kagome… and when she left…

_"Kagome!" the hanyou shouted, whirling around like a rabid dog, his golden eyes searching for the girl._

"She's gone," Miroku murmured, also seemingly shocked by Kagome's disappearance.

"No!" Inuyasha shouted, still whipping around, "She was just here! She can't be gone!"

The hanyou didn't wait for Miroku or anyone else to try and convince him otherwise. He ran off at top speed, towards the Bone-eater's Well. He knew that if he got there, she would be there waiting for him… if he could just reach it in time…

After what seemed like way too much time to the hanyou, Inuyasha reached the well. But to no avail. Kagome was nowhere to be seen. He didn't see her beautiful, delicate face anywhere, nor did he taste her sweet scent on the air.

She was gone.

Inuyasha dropped next to the well and punched the side of it repeatedly. He punched it until his knuckles were bleeding, his hands basking in his own crimson blood.

_   
  
I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by_

Kagome laid on her bed, nestling her face in the comfort of her pillow. Little wet stains covered her pillow where tears had previously fallen. More tears fell from Kagome's soft eyes.

For the past hour, the same thought had been recurring in her mind. _What if it had all been just a dream? What if it was all fake…?_ Kagome rubbed her face in her pillow, muffling her cries of despair. It wasn't fake. It couldn't be. If it had been all a dream, then how could she love him this much…?

Kagome's cries grew louder at the thought.

"Wake." _Sob_. "Up, Kagome." _Sob_. "It's all just." _Sob_. "A nightmare." And with that, Kagome succumbed to her sobs, screaming and crying uncontrollably into her pillow.

_   
  
Now you're gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back_

Inuyasha walked into the small clearing where the well was located. Stars glimmered in the night sky; the full moon loomed overhead, filling the area with pale light.

The hanyou padded over to the well and stared down. _It's always worth a try…_ he told himself.

Inuyasha jumped into the well, landing on the bottom with a thud. He dropped to his knees and started to sob, crying louder than he ever had in his life.

The hanyou clawed at the dirt as he cried, all the while telling himself '_she's gone, she's gone.'_ Inuyasha let out one final howl before dropping onto his side and sobbing uncontrollably. He had lost her and he couldn't bring her back.

_   
  
Now you're gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back_

Kagome tiptoed out of her room and down the stairs, careful not to step on any of the creaky floorboards. She didn't want to have to explain to her family why she was sneaking out to go stare at the well, nor did she want any of her mother's sympathy. Ironically, the only thing she wanted was the one thing she couldn't have.

The girl crept out the front door and trotted over to the small shed that held the well. She pushed the door open slowly, peering inside before actually walking in. The girl pushed the door open all of the way and strode in, jogging to the well. She placed her hands on the edge, grasping the old wood firmly in her delicate fingers. _It's always worth a try…_ she told herself.

Kagome jumped into the well, once again landing on the earthy bottom. Kagome stared at the dirty bottom, her eyes welling up with crystal tears. She screamed and dug her fingers into the dirt, trying to dig her way to Inuyasha.

She started to sob, no longer able to control her emotions and how they came out. She dropped onto her side and curled into the fetal position, all the while sobbing. She couldn't go back. Ever. She would never see Inuyasha again.

_   
  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same, no...  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same, ooh..._

I miss you…

.-.-.

Author's notes: ::plays with angst bunnies:: umm… yeah… don't ask. ; anyway, um… sadness. TT

Beta: Whambulance…


End file.
